Forum:Went online today... wow
One of my friends invited me to their game today and it was in a public match. It was amazing to me - Everyone that joined had modded weapons. All everyone kept saying was was "I have a shotgun that can kill everything in one hit" Now, with this phrase constantly being thrown around, I'd tell them that I have legit guns that can do that, and the response was "Well you can't kill me, I have an unlimited shield". This went on for about an hour, with every person that joined. Main point of this post being... Why does everyone think that they're better than me just because they are level 20 and can beat me in a fight? Going online with people I don't know was a mistake and now I'm not going online (public matches) for a while. :Also, two more questions... :1) How come every annoying 5-year-old has a microphone? :2) How come I have never found a "totally legit" Shredder Shredder in the Armory that these same 5-year-olds have 'supposedly' found in there? : : To answer the first question these 5 year old probably wined and cried till their parents bought them the best version of their system which probably came with a mic unlike you or me who had to buy them ourselves. and to the second......well im sure you know you cant tell children anything because they already know "everything" and if they say the "found it" then it must be the " truth" and you cant beat them because they have a rose omega sheild and a stock gun even though a Hunter with full tresspass skill could just shoot right tru that modded sheild but they "know all".Veggienater 19:08, July 28, 2010 (UTC) : Shooting through the rose omega shields makes my day. "WAAAA!!!! YOU CHEEAAAATEEDDD!!!!!"( Oh, excuse me, I'M the cheater?) Feels good man. -NOhara24 ^^^^ ME Too! GO TRESSPASS!! RAIDENelder I am so going online tonight. Backing up character first. MAXED OUT TRESPASS I AM SO EXCITED GnarlyToaster 20:19, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Unfortunately for me, I haven't found a vengeance that I like... That's what the Armory is for. The only time i played online i had some modded guy challenge me to a duel and then cried because my lower level Hunter with a 99x3 violater killed him in three shots. BABY!!Veggienater 19:53, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Even if the vengence is only euiped in your weapon slot before you log into a game it can still give you the ability to shoot thru sheilds not just when holding it at least on the 360, if you didnt know.Veggienater 19:47, July 28, 2010 (UTC) I remeber this. Those kids were very annoying. I'm sorry I didn't kick them earlier.Kocokilla 20:05, July 28, 2010 (UTC)Kocokilla I, too, find the population of children rather hilarious. All these 12 year olds think they're tough shit because they're cussing while their parents are busy working or arguing to pay attention to them. Funfun.- Vanguard 20:07, July 28, 2010 (UTC) @Kocokilla: It wasn't just with you, I played a little bit more afterwards, and it was still the same crap. [[User:Uberorb|'Orb']][[User Talk:Uberorb|'Talk']] Its not fair to catagorize all the kids playing BL into modding pussies im one of them and the only reason i ever use a rose omega or a modded gun is to make it a fair fight when i kick those babies asses (im a siren and havent yet found a vengence). I do love the feeling when they tell me they can kick my ass only to find that modded weapons dont work when youre fighting someone who actualy uses some tactics. - 20:39, July 28, 2010 (UTC) You realize you sound like a massive hypocrite, right? "Don't categorize me! *runs off to use omega rose and 1-shot pistols* "- Vanguard 22:30, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Wasnt tring to catagoize anyone personaly just that you run into alot of this behavior, even in real life and your right that some of these "people" dont know how to react to someone that has some sence of how to deal with different situationsVeggienater 20:59, July 28, 2010 (UTC) If you have shield bypass and some degree of skill, you can win a duel with a modder without using modded weapons. Which is why you're sounding like a hypocrite. 23:09, July 28, 2010 (UTC) My point was that its the only solution to modders (fight fire with fire). Im not running around with infinite sheilds and dropping weapons to screw up everyones game and one shotting craw. I play legit but until i have a way to bypass sheilds i only have one way to stop modders. - 00:08, July 29, 2010 (UTC) i mod but i dont claim legitness or challenge or use invincible shields I can't/don't mod but I see no harm in modding an unforgiven,equalizer chimera (brother modded one) but I hate invincible shields I simply don't understand how the game is fun without the possibility of being completely screwed. I have used legit constructs but my rule is that I have to find a version of that gun first I usually only change it to 61 and up quality (found a steel undertaker in farmoury today any opinions about how it can improve welcome).Mysillyideas 15:44, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Ok so i too have had no fun online, i mess up when signing up for gold on xbox, so i was gonna start for scratch, for the life of me i could not find anyone who spoke english, not trying to offend my non speaking english counterparts, but talk about not having any fun online, these guys were taking all the loot and i could not even give them shit about it, talk about lame. xbox GT SInsterNobody 07:32, August 4, 2010 (UTC) I don't play with modded anything. There is a kid who tags along with me on missions some times who uses an infinite shield and a one-shot-kill-anything gun, but I don't give him grief over it because he's only 12 years old. He keeps offering to dupe them for me and doesn't understand why I decline. :) I can totally understand older gamers modding guns to tweak them and stuff, but don't grok the infinite shield thing at all. Seems like it would take all the fun out of the game. Scratchm 08:00, August 4, 2010 (UTC)